From the Beginning until Now
by RanLae
Summary: "...Where am I?" Stark wiped the grime out of his eyes. "Man of iron, I ask you to stay calm." "Don't tell me what to do, blondie. Where am I?" Thor hesitated only briefly. "You are in Asgard."
1. Muddy Waters

This is hopefully going to be the first long fic I've ever finished. Also, whenever I pre-plan my chapters, then end up going left, right, up, down, and to the moon and back. Because of this I tend to update slowly. My apologies. -shot- Enjoy :)

Part one of series "En Prise" which is a chess term that means a piece or pawn is "in a position to be taken". No pun intended. Maybe.

I do not own any other the characters that rightly belong to Marvel Comics/ Marvel Studios, The Walt Disney Company, and all other respective owners.

* * *

Chapter One

Muddy Waters

He stopped counting the days. Inevitable and pointless, to say as much. One reason being that the nine realms did not run on the same EST twenty four hour, seven day week thing that he was use to. Asgard wasn't even round which also meant it did not spin on its axis - Tony couldn't perceive as to how it still had daily and nightly intervals. Apparently he was on a flat piece of _magical _land that floated in the void of a _magical_ tree. Unknown gravitational pulls, unknown light source, unknown time… he was going to have an aneurysm with all this unknown bullshit.

After (weeks?) of utter confusion and the fractional instability of his mind, he'd partially come to terms with what had been told to him the day he turned up here. Weapons. It was always weapons. The big bad Odin saw what he did to the chitauri army and wanted answers. Only Tony wasn't too gracious to satisfy the other's interrogation and told him where he could shove his curiosity. That had earned him quite a while in solitary confinement much to Thor's aversion. So yeah. Now here he was. Tony Stark. All prettied up in Asgardian clothing and shaved like a twelve year old boy ready for his second chance. That was one thing that kind of pissed him off. Why could Thor keep his unkempt dirty beard while he had to shave? Whatever. Tony paced the room with uneven steps. Not so much as a result of nervousness, but because of the constricting and heavy leather he was wearing. He wondered how the big guy fought in these things. He was in the middle of verbally complaining about how ridiculous this was when Thor walked in without knocking.

He glanced up with an accusing expression. "Is it time for my trial already? I sure hope I pass the test this time. I hate disappointing. I mean, really, it's only my life on the line here."

Thor did not make a move to walk closer, but frowned deeply. "I cannot go against my father's words."

"Right. You on Earth the first time wasn't because you disobeyed him or anything."

"That is different!" Thor snapped.

"Yes, banishment makes all the difference! Please, spare me your sentimentality."

"I do not wish to fight with you. I have done all I can in your stead."

He laughed bitterly. "Then what's left for me to say?"

"You must know something." Tony made an irritated gesture signaling continuation when Thor paused. "Mortals, like yourself, are forbidden from entering Asgard. Odin by no account has been one for unconventional behavior or inquisitiveness; he must desire something from you. The fact that you are still alive and with your memories proves as much."

"Yes, he desires weapons."

"I have never known my father to show any interest or enthusiasm in Midgardian technology before, let alone mercy. It must be something more than that. Something in which may not be said with so many words. I urge you to at least heed whatever it is he poses."

"You call last time enthusiasm? So what, he wants guns instead of medieval weaponry? That's all candy corn and gumdrops, but I'm pretty sure your hammer-of-wonders can take out quite a few more than a little hand gun. I know, because I've seen what you can do with it."

"It is true that we can have our weapons enchanted with magic, but surely, what of Midgardian machinery? You took out the the chitauri in one fell swoop. However, I am confident that Odin does not purely want to start using energy-based firearms. We do have ranged weapons, but are all mostly dependent on innate magical power. In Asgard, we value strength the most among physical attributes. Melee combat is practiced significantly and honestly, and is not likely to change."

"I also do not think battle is the only thing the All father has in mind. It could most likely be…" He gave an appointed look towards the other's chest, to which Tony didn't have to ask. "As I'd formerly explained to Jane, magic and science are one in the same, at least here it is."

As expected, this conversation brought back slightly unpleasant memories of Obadiah and the Ten Rings, but situations were different, if only slightly so. There was too much going through his head, questions about what Thor had said. Not only the weapons, sure, the energy source too. He didn't even know if that kind of technology was compatible here. If this place had,god, _magic_, for heavens sake, why were they so industrially behind? Well, that just answered his own question. Why would one need guns if you could control the elements? Tony could feel one hell of a migraine coming on.

When the silence became too much, Thor finally moved from the doorway, ushering the other to follow. Tony did. Why prolong the road to hell? He walked beside Thor, for he refused to be lead like a pig on its way to the slaughter house. If things went wrong with Odin, death was bound to be his fate, he was certain about that. He wasn't scared. Maybe a little sad because he never got to say goodbye to Pepper, but not scared. This definitely wasn't the way he imagined it to happen, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Somewhere along the way Tony found himself in the same grand hall where he'd been confronted by Odin the first time. Again, the man was sitting on the throne, acting all high and mighty. If anyone was the shit, it was himself. But he kept those thoughts unspoken for the moment and strode to stand in front of the man. He mentally thanked all the public speeches he had to do, because there were a crap load of people in the room this time. All watching him, of course.

"You know, I'm usually surrounded by adoring fans, alcohol and strippers, but this will do I suppose." He watched the man's expressionless face carefully, then turned towards the bystanders with open arms. "What, no applause?"

"Tony Stark. You have shown to us that you are capable of advanced weaponry and technology."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You will create."

"I will not."

Thor stepped closer. "Please, father."

Odin held his hand up. "You misunderstand."

"How, exactly, am I misunderstanding? I've danced to these steps before. It's nothing I'm not familiar with, so cut the shit. You can try to kill me, but trust me, I've escaped much worse than your lovely horned army."

"I will give you concord in my land. Do you not acknowledge this?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, not able to hide his surprise at this new civil exchange. Last time it was spit in his face and a bloody nose. Now he wanted to bargain? Thor was right, he wanted more than atomic bombs. "Why the sudden interest in my well being?"

"I offer you simple terms and in return you will give our people something greater."

The whole room was practically choking on disbelief. Tony wanted to snort. He liked mind games, that much was clear. The guy was acting like he'd been gracefully forthcoming in the first place. He supposed he wouldn't have accepted then anyways, but now? Was he looking for some kind of alliance? A settlement? That was rich.

"Why not just let me go back home? Have Thor bring back a gun and your people can reverse engineer it into your hammers however you'd like."

"Again!" Odin gripped his staff, raising it off the the ground. "Again, you misconstrue. Heimdall does not secrete endeavors, I see you now as he does the realms. When a maven is ahead of his times, it is oft through misunderstanding of current, rather than awareness of future- or past truth."

"Okay, you lost me there Shakespeare. You're saying I can't gain any more knowledge because I have a short line of sight. Not true because I have given the world a lot of things it could only dream of having." Tony took a step forward, still mindful of the guards. "I don't see how anything I can do will contribute to or improve Asgard's defenses."

A thought bounced into his head, causing him to smirk. So that's how it is? Huh. "_Why _do you want help? Let's cut to the chase, does your world need saving? Is there some evil maniac out to wreak havoc? Is this kingdom, this magical country, so incapable that you need to condescend yourself to some feeble inventor? That's pretty low, coming from a guy who has battled monsters, invaded and devastated worlds. Yeah, I did my reading, Mr. God-of-Wisdom."

"Those who do not acknowledge faults are a fool beyond means."

Tony crossed his arms and peaked at Thor, who looked taken aback. It was obvious that their king has never been so gracious in admittance before. What was happening? Was there really a threat so big that even Odin couldn't contain it? Now there was a fucking terrifying thought. "Well, are you going to keep us in suspense?"

"There is a brawn. A might so formidable, wicked, that it threatens to destroy the nine realms."

"And that concerns me how?"

"Stark," Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. "The roots of the Yggdrasil reach to all worlds, including yours. Midgard, or Earth, is a gateway - it exists both in the physical and metaphysical world."

Odin's still raised staff unexpectedly shot onto the hard floor, causing a gust of wind to rush throughout the room. Its loud noise startling all and sundry. "Your answer matters not. You are bound." With that he lifted his fingers, a clear sign of dismissal.

Thor regarded his father with a strange examination, then grabbed hold of Tony's arm, dragging him out of the room quickly as the other shouted and cursed. They were not alone, however, for three other _bearded_ men and a women shadowed them almost immediately.

"Get the fuck off of me Thor! I wasn't done! Let go!" Tony thrashed, clawing at the hand that held him.

Thor hauled him with little trouble, despite the constant struggling, all the way back to the south wing where Tony's room was. He tugged open the door and shoved the man in. Tony tripped on his own feet, trying to catch himself from falling face-first. When he regained balance, he spun around and landed a punch right in Thor's jaw, although he did not stumble like Tony did. He stood straight as an arrow, mouth bleeding, like he was expecting another blow.

The woman stomped into the room, seizing Stark's face in her hand. "How dare you?" When she did not get an answer, she craned her neck in the direction of Thor. "Do you not see what is wrong with this? Mortals are _forbidden!_ And the King has offered, what, peace!? Why _him_?"

Thor wiped the dripping blood from his lips. "You are right that it is unheard of, but among the world of this man, he is much a patron of brilliance and a hero."

Sif gave him a dirty look while the other blonde man chuckled. "Didn't you notice it before? Thor, when this man was first summoned, he'd practically thrown a child fit in Odin's presence, yet here he still walks."

"I know not what my father truly wants, but this, I will only speak to him about." He looked at Tony, who was finally silent and glaring at a spot on the floor.

A cast of doubt shadowed his being, its tight grip suffocating him without vacillation. What did Odin mean by that? _You are bound_. Was that his way of saying "I'm never letting you leave"? Well fuck that. There was no way he was just going to accept some fantasy king's dominion. No way in hell he'd be trapped again. Once was enough and Tony would be damned to follow anyone's orders. Nonetheless… there was nothing he could do right away, he learned that the first couple of days. He wasn't going to be commanded around, but there wasn't anything that said he couldn't play the game for a while. For now, he was alive. That's all that mattered, right? Right.


	2. Waiting Games

-x-

Chapter Two

Waiting Games

So far, nothing spectacular had happened. No fire breathing dragons, no sword fights, no public executions (including his own). This was _Asgard_, why expect anything less? If Tony didn't count the nightmares of the invasion that were constantly haunting his tired mind, it'd been pretty boring. In fact, he was slightly disgruntled at the uneventful days. Still basing time after earth, he supposed it'd been about a week since Odin's war of words. What happened to giving them better technology? Instead he was stuck here in his room because no one, including the guard outside of his door, would let him explore. Once, he tried to ask the servant who came in to change his bed sheets and give him food where the smithery was, assuming everything wasn't completely shaped by magic, but he'd simply gotten a weird stare as she ran off to do whatever maids do. He hadn't even seen Thor but one time when they conversed the morning after his _trial_. Jeez, what did a man have to do around here to get a little entertainment? Or at least acknowledgement. He was being avoided like it was a new style.

All the sitting and waiting around was making him anxious and a little more than resentful. It gave him plenty of time to hate everything that had happened. Why him? Why was it always him? He wasn't the only man in the world who created high tech weapons. Okay, so he was best at what he did but that didn't give excuse to all the fucktards who wanted to ruin his life for it. On the bright side of things, at least he could understand the language and the rooms were pretty nice.

The single thought he tried to hold onto as much as possible was Pepper. If anyone could motivate him in his darkest times, it was her. There was no way to know how this different dimension crap worked. What was a month or a year here could very well be a decade back on earth. Not knowing fucking anything was almost literally eating him away. Of course dozens of escape plans were formulating in his mind, but none seemed too inviting. Maybe Thor would help but that was not a guarantee. And there was that gatekeeper who guarded the bifrost, his lone ticket out of this place. That was not the only thing that stopped him in his tracks, though. Tony hadn't just been slacking off this whole time. He'd paid attention to every little detail that was given to him. What Thor briefly said about the whole losing your memory if you left was not lost on him. The thing that really irked him was not the fact that he was being ignored as though his very existence was that of a fly's, but that he was in some fantasy world while everyone back home had to pick up the pieces of destruction and at the same time wonder if he still lived. That day, or rather, the events leading up to Asgard were like a drunken blur. He remembered the maddening obscurity of space and a sickly cold, but anything that followed was indefinite until waking up to a strange golden empire.

It was at this point, the point of irritation and being bored, that Tony decided enough was enough. Actually, he was surprised he held out this long. Constant nothing tended to get to him quickly. After pulling on a relatively comfortable-looking outfit, he headed out of the room. The hallway was empty - save for the usual guard.

He mentally sighed. "Uh, I'm going to take a big guess and bet house orders are still not to let me out."

"Can I ask why?" The answer, or rather lack of one was evident. It was the same each time he asked. "Why not just lock the door? Still afraid I'm gonna pop a squat on the front porch and haul ass?" He chuckled. "You're a riot."

A rough hand caught his sleeve. "You are to stay in the room."

"Look, we've been through this before and I'm really done taking your directives. I don't care who ordered you what; you can't tell me what to do. I've been good sitting in that god forsaken room without trouble. I'm trying to stay the good guy. If you won't let me out at least give me a valid reason as to why."

"You will stay."

"Why!? Why should I!? I have done nothing in the time that I've been here. If your king plans to keep me locked up for the rest of my life you might as well kill me now!" Tony then breathed into his hand. He was at his breaking point. At least his sudden outburst seemed to have flabbergasted the guard, which was all well because maybe even he hadn't known why he was stationed here. Perhaps it simply took a long ass time to fill out the forms for earthly residents and they wanted him to relax while everything was being taken care of. He'd call it mendacity, but that was just too far-fetched.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine." And with that he moped into the room yet again, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could. He was getting really fed up with this whole eat-sleep-question routine. Asgard was seriously getting scratched off his Christmas card list.

-x-

The next morning there was a knock on his door. He was seriously hoping it wasn't the women who took care of the room, as she was the only one who bothered to knock, but it wasn't and he suddenly got the urge to either do back flips or throw up when the door opened shortly after. Thor stood frowning, his right arm covered in blood. Regardless of whatever circumstances were in the air, he truly counted it as a blessing. Maybe now he'd finally get a few remedies.

The room was unnervingly tense and awkward, and he was glad when Thor spoke before he was forced to break the silence. "There are a few things I must say."

"I sincerely apologize,"

"Hold it. Before you start whatever you're about to start, just let me say wow. Wow. I don't think I've ever been sincerely apologized to before. It's usually me saying the sorry's and asking for some sort forgiveness for whatever I've done to so horribly offend almost everyone I meet. Granted, it wasn't downright betrayal this time. That was a bit much. At least your daddy has had the common courtesy to remain anonymous until now. I appreciate things like that."

Thor frowned so deeply it was almost a scowl. "I understand that you are angry, but-"

"No, I don't quite think you do."

"I need you to-"

"Don't _tell_ me what to do. I'm sick of everyone in my fucking life telling me _what to do_. I've had-"

"Do not interrupt me again, Tony Stark!" Before Tony could so much as open his mouth, Thor hurriedly continued. "I apologize for all that has transpired, and that you must take the brunt of it all. You were only doing your duty, yet it has given you a misfortune that you do not deserve. I will help you to find vengeance in anyway that I can... But something has transpired and I plead you to listen before making a decision." There was a heavy muteness again, but he used it to his advantage.

"Odin's last avowal was an incantation. I should have noticed before. He put a spell on you, Stark."

"Spell?"

"Yes, a spell of binding. To what, I know not. Maybe to an object, or Asgard in full. "

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It is as I say. I do not know much about magic, but this I have seen him use it before - not relatively long ago in fact. In order to break it, one must either find the source of it's creation, Odin, or the object in which has hold of you."

Fuck shit fuck. What did that mean? Tony sat down on the edge of his bed and focused on breathing. This was a lot to take in for a scientifically moralized human being. "Alright, so let me convince him that I won't try and run away for now."

"Here is where the problem comes in place. Even if you were to somehow convince my father to rid of the magic, it is no longer possible for he has gone into Odinsleep.

"Explain that one to me."

"Once a year, Odin must enter a sleep to recondition and preserve the Odinforce, his powers. He is vulnerable during this time, it usually only lasts a day or two depending on how much he has exhausted himself."

"What's the issue then? Is sleeping beauty still in bed? Responsibilities are really hard to keep up with these days, I know."

"This is serious. Without Odin, Asgard loses a great defense. The force he briefly mentioned, I know nothing about. Perhaps it is the chitauri, or the frost giants. I resent him for leaving us like this. This may be a mere warning as we are always in danger, although I have a few assumptions of my own as to why-"

"Wait a moment, blondie. You never use to talk this much, let me just digest for a second. You're saying that without one single person, Asgard is in the gutters. No wonder he wants me here. That's not the point though. You see, the biggest problem here, for me, is that now not only am I trapped in his house of wonders, I have a nice little puzzle to go along with it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not so malicious that I'd completely ignore an attack but that's another thing. I've been here for some time now, I don't see any space ships hovering in pugnaciousness."

"This is greater than your self-centred disputes, Stark!" Thor sighed. "But you are right. For now, I will help you in breaking the spell."

Tony glared at the other, glancing at his bloodied arm. "So why was I locked up?"

"It was simply matters of precaution…"

"Can't trust me, can you? But you know what? I don't really believe that. You had a single guard watching over me and the door wasn't even locked."

Thor faltered.

"Gotcha' there."

"At any rate, I'm sure you've had enough of this delay. I expect you are eager to explore the courtyard. There is someone who wants to meet you."

Tony's eye twitched but he restrained himself from pointing out the stupid. "Sure. Whatever. Who?"

"You will be spending much of your time here with this man."

"Man? Just what I needed in my dark times."

-x-

As expected, Asgard, the golden city lived up to it's glorious standards. Thor led him to the palace courtyard and it was magnificent - a much better sight than his dinky little room. The stone path that they walked on seemed to lead throughout the whole enclosure. There were lush gardens that sprouted flower's he'd never seen before. The trees that curved and appeared to dance in the sky held golden apples (at least he thought they looked like apples). The two passed a little pond with water so clear that he could see all the way to the bottom, which looked so deep he could see at least a hundred or more species swimming and floating around.

Thor spoke, ripping Tony from his trans. "It is grand, is it not? This yard serves as a place of peace… it is my mother's greatest creation. From here, you may reach many of the provinces, including the smithery."

"I should've guessed you weren't taking me to Asgard's alcohol storage room."

"There are… specifications I must discuss with you. However, I will save the particularities for later." They continued to walk the path that was now surrounded by golden shrubbery. At the end, Tony could see a door. Said door was not attached to anything. There was nothing around it besides the bushes. Weird.

"Here we are. Go ahead, I promise it leads somewhere."

Why not? Tony opened the door without expecting anything and was greeted by a face full of black smoke. He stumbled back, coughing and shielded himself with his forearm. "Woah, jeez!"

From inside, he could hear someone else wheezing and… laughing. The smoke cleared quickly and he was able to see a man fanning the room with a coat. His face was black with soot but he was smiling like a madman. He then turned to face his guests. "My apologies, my apologies! And welcome!" He took hold of Tony's hand and shook it hurriedly, then chuckled at his stunned face.

"My apologies," He repeated. Tugging his goggles off, he did a strange bow. "I am Esber, smithy of Asgard."

Tony stared at the man. "Uh yeah, nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are: Hero of Midgard, Man of Iron… and a genius, I hear. Tony Stark."

"I would tweak a few things in that sentence, but who am I to take away your dreams and aspirations. Not to be rude, what are you?"

"None taken. I am an elf."

Tony took a second to let that sink in. He really wasn't surprised at this point. This _elf_ certainly looked like something from Earth fairy tales. He had a slim face with tan skin and his light blonde hair was tied up in a long ponytail at the nape of his neck. Looked like a full blown Lord of the Rings elf. Except his ears were longer and more pointed, they actually stuck out quite a bit.

"You're pretty young and… slim for a smithy. Not to be rude. Again."

"Ah yes, but I hear your good with your hands too, and I outweigh you in many aspects. Including age and height."

They stood a few inches apart glowering at each other, then Esber smirked. "I like you. You'll be a fine lackey."

Tony scratched his head. Well, this was interesting.


End file.
